


The Kingdom In The Clouds

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Any other tags might just ruin the story, Comfort, Crying, Dark, Fluff, Funeral, Gen, Hurt, Illness, Loss, Love, M/M, Other tags will be added along the way, Plot Twist, Poor Josh, Romance, Sadness, Scenes of violence, Supernatural - Freeform, Theft, joshler - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Josh is your small little boy who lives a harsh and brutal life. Prostitute mother and are beyond poor. Sometimes he wonders to himself when he looks at the clouds, wondering if anyone lives on them, wondering if a place exists. Is it a happy place? Is life better there? He wish he knew. Trigger warnings, contains strong language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story, please enjoy this, comment and stuff hehe. I enjoy comments and just general "This story is good" haha ^___^

"Mom! Mom!" Josh yelled over and over calling for his mother, knocking on the door repeatedly. Tears were spilling from the small boys eyes, he needed someone right now. A wave of panic flew past him that night and he wanted his mother. He could only make out muffled moans and a creaking bed from the inside. His mother bought someone else home. "Mommy please!" He wailed, holding his stomach tightly. Suddenly Josh, felt the urge to want to be sick. His small feet dragged into the nearby bathroom and he emptied his contents into the grime covered toilet bowl, tears falling at their own accord. 

Josh could feel his stomach squashing itself, churning ever so greatly, followed by sickening noises. A door opened, and Josh sat still. "Uh fuck!" A male voice cursed. "I can't be fucking your slut mother whilst your banging on the door!" He yelled and grabbed Josh by his jumper and dragged the small boy along with him. "P-please, l-let m-me s-see  m-my m-mom, I-I'm s-sick." He cried, feeling his body heat up almost instantaneously.

"Boo-hoo kid, I don't give a rat's ass about you or anyone related to you for that matter. Just shut your shit and leave us alone, got it?" The male stated and opened the front door. "Mommy is too busy being a whore right now, come back later or not at all." The male was quick to let his grasp go from Josh's jumper as he threw him out the back door and locked it behind him. 

The winter air was hitting the small boy's body, it was already too hot inside but outside was battling with his internal body temperatures. His side of the world was asleep, there was nothing to do and nowhere to go.

Josh's stomach was making the churning noises again, it was worse this time as it accompanied itself with some pain, pain that felt like he was repeatedly being punched in his abdomen and suddenly the muscles in his bottom clenched. He wasn't well, not well at all. Josh needed medical attention.

The twelve year old was bawling when he realised no one would take him in whether it was for the toilet or a place to stay warm. This neighbour hood was cold and selfish and the word neighbour was literally a foreign language.

Luckily, there was a twenty four hour store located two minutes away, they always had rest rooms for customers. Josh picked himself up off the ground and continued to hold his gut, making small baby steps towards the store.

Stars littered wherever they wanted in the darkest sky. It was so quiet, no owl dare hoot, no cricket dare chirp, just the wind rustling away against the leafless trees. Josh had to be honest, the night scared him. The thought of everyone fast asleep, not attentive to whatever may happen. He had a fear that maybe he would die in the night, during the lifeless hours and nobody would know. It was the loneliness, driving the boy to the brink of insanity.

"A-ah.." He groaned, holding his abdomen a little bit tighter. "A-almost." He cried to herself, nearing the bright flashing lights of the store.

The twenty four hour sign beamed in the dark night, signalling those still awake to come visit. It was mostly empty anyway. Besides the odd employee walking around, inspecting shelves with a clipboard in hand.

Josh sped for the restrooms and ran into the stall, clicking the door shut behind him. As his bottom landed on the cold seat of the toilet, he was able to relieve himself but it hurt so much.

A searing pain shot up and down his tail bone and to his extraction point, it was as if someone was shoving a dagger into him. It hurt, it hurt a lot. After a few minutes of the burning sensation, his stomach growled once more, unaware of whether his stomach needed food or medical attention, probably both.

After flushing away his body's contents, Josh washed his hands with the soap, inhaling it's scent, that familiar to hospitals. Air shot from the dryers as his hands placed themselves underneath, Josh now deciding it was time to go back.

Back to sit on the back door step in the raging cold? Was there any other choice? The boy could browse the store, it was literally his second time in here. Last visit was so many moons ago. 

Josh decided that one day he wanted chocolate and stepped into the store. The small male was finding it hard to understand why a small piece of candy cost around three dollars. I mean in the end it was going to be eaten in a matter of seconds.

Dismissing the memory, Josh decided to stroll around anyway. It was as if no one was here, literally. The person from before had also disappeared, it was just him surrounded by masses of different foods, all which caught his attention. How he wished he could go mental chowing it all down. Ease the pain in his body which was raging with heat. When was the last time he ate? Josh recalled the previous morning where he ate a whole bowl of cereal without milk. His useless mother was too useless to go out and by some. Personally Josh had no money to go buy it alone and from previous experience he learned it was not good of him to go and buy it himself without permission.

His stomach growled again for the umpteenth time. He kept questioning himself, why am I here? Why am I doing this? I have no money. Then a foolish idea slipped into his mind. His innocence was taken over by a thought of greed. No, it wasn't ideal, it was crazy and a thought like this never popped into the kid's mind ever.

The thought to steal.

No one could imagine or understand the desperation that was brewing in the pit of his stomach. It was a great desperation. But right now, Josh wasn't in his right state of mind. Hunger was clawing away at him, like a monster ready to rip him open and devour his small, frail body.

Steering corners slowly, Josh looked around, looking for the multicoloured wrappers which inside them held a sweet heaven. The thought of biting into one had Josh hypnotised, how desperately he wanted to get his hands on one.

One day, when he was rich and famous, he would come back to apologise and pay for it. Right now, it was just a borrow, right? 

This time his stomach was twisting within his body, it was as if it someone was twisting Josh's stomach, the same way in which one wrings a towel dry. A heavy groan left his stomach but he managed to find the confectionary aisle. 

Carefully, the poor boy scanned the shelves for something that would satisfy his hollow gut. A purple candy bar seemed to have had Josh mesmerised as he slowly approached it. The boy had seen this before, a girl in his class had this and shared it out, it was the best thing to have landed in Josh's mouth. The creamy chocolate danced on his taste buds, sending them into a moment of pure bliss. His mouth watered at the memory.

This is what he wanted so much.

Carefully removing one hand from his abdomen, Josh reached for the bar of goodness which lay lined up against many similar candies. The purple packet crackled into his hand and with wide eyes he stared down at it.

After letting out a shaky breath, Josh placed it inside his pocket. "No ones gonna know Josh, you'll pay them back when you're rich and famous." He reassured herself.

Stealthily, Josh began to head for the exit. His eyes scoured in front and behind himself making sure he was in the clear. He was glad to know that he was just inches away from the exit when a rather large hand landed on his shoulder. Josh was in for it now, he was in so much trouble, so much trouble.

"Where do you think you're going without paying for that?" The mans voice literally boomed. The twelve year old shook in his place, trying to muster courage to say something.

"I forgot to pay." Nope!

"It slipped into my pocket." Nope!

"I already had this before I came here!" Nope 

Nope nope nope!

"Listen here kid, you better give me something good, or it's the offenders prison for you." The hand still pressed hard onto his shoulder. Josh opened his mouth awaiting the words pour out of his mouth, just like this man was waiting. What was he even going to say? 

"Oh Tyler!" A voice yelled, both Josh and the security guard turned to look to the source. "I'm so sorry, I went to find my phone, I dropped it." The man was saying whilst approaching them. He wore a black hooded jacket, hands shoved in his pockets, bags hanging from his eyes as if he hadn't slept for an eternity.

"You were going to look for me weren't you? I'm sorry." He said, taking Josh's other shoulder. The small boy blinked a numerous amount of times before cautiously nodding.

"I'm so sorry about this, it's just a misunderstanding, I can pay for this right now." The hooded man pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to the security guard.

"In future, make sure you drop the candy before you look for your brother, the next security guard won't be as forgiving as me." His voice boomed and then he walked away, removing his weight from Josh's shoulder. The breath stuck in his throat finally left as he exhaled and drooped his shoulders. Carefully, he looked up to examine the man. He looked around twenty nine years old, a small stubble and really tired eyes.

"That was close eh kid?" He asked and smiled. Josh briefly nodded his head and gulped, it was as if he heard him. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you, I promise." He said and put both his hands up like some sort of surrender. "I'm Andy by the way, it's nice to meet you..uhmm..." 

"Josh." The kid uttered. "Josh, cool name." He said. "I bet that big guy scared you, wanna scram?" He asked signalling the exit with his head. Josh nodded again. "Let's go."

Slowly, Josh trailed behind, unsure where this stranger was taking him. "I bet any old rich bastard would leave you there and laugh at you." Andy was saying as he was walking, Josh on the other hand couldn't help but to agree in his mind. "This place is full of shit anyway. Prostitutes, coke whores, drug addicts, literally just fucked up ass holes." Andy now took a seat on a public bench, Josh sitting down also, a few inches away. "This is no place for a kid, a boy like you needs loving parents, a good education and a shove into doing what he loves." Andy stated smiling warmly towards the younger boy.

"So Josh, do you have any hobbies? Is there anything you like to do or want to do? I bet stealing isn't one because let's face it, you suck." Andy chuckled, getting a smile from Josh. "I want to play the drums." Josh stated comfortably, glad that someone in the world acknowledged him and spoke to him. When was the last time someone asked him about his choices and his preferences. "Oh wow, that sounds awesome, I would love to play the piano, there's so many keys on that thing haha. When I save up enough money, I'm going to go downtown and buy the first keyboard I see." He says and smiles again, Josh feeling safe in his presence.

"Don't you have enough right now?" Josh asked innocently, remembering the wad of cash he pulled out earlier. "Oh no, I only just got paid today, around ninety dollars, it's nothing right now but when I have much more, a cool keyboard is gonna stand in my room." Andy stated. Josh nodded with a smile and turned to look at his hands in his lap.

"I realised one day that I was better off without my parents. My dad was a dead beat and ran away with another woman. My mom was bringing home another man everyday, she just stayed in her room all day, that's how she made money. My mom never loved me, she used to hit me when I was desperate for money and took it to buy something useful like milk." Andy began.

Josh felt his heart in his throat, this man, this stranger he just met was already speaking Josh's life. He knew what it was like, somebody finally understood Josh, someone else knew the struggle. 

"And then you have to eat cereal without milk." Josh finished with a small smile on his face, Andy returned it with a much bigger one. "You damn right." He stated and put his fist out for Josh to bash with his own, which he did. "Cereal without milk sucks." Andy was rambling but was then stopped by an awful groan. He turned to look at the younger boy. "Dude, Josh are you okay?" He asked, concern masking his face. Instantly, Josh wrapped a hand around his mouth and got up to puke right beside the bench, emptying whatever was left in his frail body, on the ground. It was all mostly yellow stomach acid. The smaller boy felt a hand patting his back gently.

"Just let it all out." Andy said, watching the liquid escape Josh's lips. The twelve year old hyperventilated and immediately stood up straight.

"I'm sorry, I need use the.." Before he finished, Josh was already running back into the store and into men's restroom. He felt it again, the fire sensation, fuck it hurt so much. 

Josh started crying, he wanted someone to help  him, someone to tell him it was all going to be okay. Josh felt like he was rotting away and was going to die any given minute. What was wrong with him? The boy repeated the same process as before and stepped out of the rest room, being met with Andy on the outside, he was holding a small plastic bag and he had a warm smile on his face. "You're so sick Josh, why didn't you tell me? I would have taken you home." Andy said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Josh just shook from the sudden coldness filling up his small body.

Andy fumbled with the plastic bag in his hand and pulled out a small box and a bottle of water. "You're probably feeling cold right now but don't worry." Andy concentrated on popping a pill out from one of the boxes and handed it to Josh along side the bottle of water.

"This will help with the sickness and the diarrhoea." He said and smiled. Josh looked at him, it's like he could read the boy. Was he that transparent? "How do y-you know I'm sick?" Josh asked, throwing the pill into his mouth and sipping on the bottle of water after unscrewing the cap. "I had a friend who was very sick also, the same way as you." Andy said. The boy screwed the cap back on and handed it to Andy. "Keep it." he said and smiled. Josh was finding it hard to believe that there was a saint in this shit hole of a town, a guardian angel.

"Wanna go home?" Andy asked concerned. "It's so late, you need to be home, have some rest and eat food." Andy said handing him the bag as well. "My mom, I mean that man, he locked my door, I can't go inside." Josh informed and began to sob into his hands. "He wanted to be back inside his bed. It may have been tattered and so many years old, but his bed was his safe place.

Andy immediately kneeled before Josh and took his hands. "That stupid woman doesn't deserve you, you're a small gem that needs to shine Josh, don't worry, the world hasn't run out of good people." Andy was saying and wiping away the small boy's tears. "I have room in my apartment, you can crash there tonight and head back home in the morning, sound like a plan?" Andy asked and smiled with his perfect white teeth. Josh hesitated to answer but briefly nodded his head. He knew his neighbours wouldn't take him in anyway.

"Good." He says and leads Josh to his home. 

|-/ \\-|

It wasn't exactly a five star room. Josh understood, Andy was just like him, poor and struggling. Cracks were scattered along the walls, the carpet was thin and red, quite dirty,  a few patches of dark littered the ground, there was some sort of stain on the ceiling, it was coffee coloured. A bed sat in the corner, it had a thin blanket, it excited Josh, his bed didn't have a cover. He used a very thin coat to sleep with. In front of the bed sat a TV, Josh loved anything he could watch something funny on. He loved the schools computers, he could watch whatever he wanted on them, he adored spongebob squarepants a lot. 

"Make yourself at home." Andy stated and disappeared into what looked like a miniature kitchen. Josh set his bag down on a small wooden table situated by the bed and sat down on the bed. It was comfier than his, most definitely. His hands felt the fabric and he squeezed on it, feeling warmth spread in his palms. Josh finally rested his head against the small pillow and pulled the covers to his neck, basking in the warmth. He closed his eyes and thought of good things. He felt himself getting better.

Andy re-entered the room holding two boxes. "Here you go Joshie, instant ramen." He chimed handing the food to Josh, who instantly sat up to the older mans voice. The twelve year old looked at the soup with noodles swimming around. He'd never seen something like this before. Andy caught on. "Just eat the noodles and then drink the soup, trust me it's great and you'll feel hundred percent awesome in the morning." Hesitating a little, Josh exhaled and grabbed a fork Andy gave him with his box. He lifted up the noodles with his utensil and watched as some slipped back into the seasoned water, then he opened his mouth to let the noodles in. He had to admit, it was the best thing he ever tasted. He loved cereal a lot, but this was great. To remove awkward silence, Andy thankfully turned on the TV and luckily for Josh, Spongebob Squarepants was on. 

"Okay Josh, you rest your sick little self, it's quite late." Andy said with a smile and turned off the TV. Disheartened, Josh agreed anyway and got into the covers after removing his tattered shoes.

He remembered something. He kicked off the covers and saw Andy at the corners of his eyes, wondering what the small boy was up to. 

Josh pulled the curtains slightly open and looked into the sky, noticing the large clouds. He wondered to himself. "I wonder what they are doing tonight? They're probably asleep now, I bet they had a good day today." He smiled to himself. After a brief moment, he let the curtains go and shuffled back into bed.

 

He then felt a wave of fatigue wash over him, his eyes closing slowly, slowly and falling into a deep sleep, something he longed for after such a long time, still wondering about the kingdom in the clouds.


	2. You'll Get To See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh will do whatever to visit the kingdom in the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to mention that this was going to be a few chapters long. It's just a short story haha, please enjoy, leave kudos and comment :D sorry for the short chapter <3

Light seeped through the very thin fabric of the curtains. Birds chirped somewhere in the open, signalling that the morning had arrived. The small twelve year old shuffled in bed murmuring "one more minute.." and then instantly bolting up. 

This wasn't his room, this wasn't his bed. The neurones in his brain started to tingle when he begun to realise what happened last night.

He met a man named Andy who took him in. Josh was recovering from some sort of illness which hurt, he stole from the shop, Andy saved him from security and offered to take him home. The boy scratched his head and then turned to look at the desk, the pills were still there with a note on top 'take one more when you wake up.' Obediently, Josh kicked his legs out of the bed and grabbed the pill box popping one and shoving it into his mouth, he tried to drown it down with water and tilted his head back to swallow. It took a second try to swallow and the boy could taste the bitterness of the pill as it began to dissolve in his mouth. 

Putting the bottle back down Josh stood up, wondering where Andy was. "Andy? Are you there?" He asked quietly, but received no reply. Josh shrugged and approached the TV. His finger pressed the on button and he watched as picture began to fade in. 

It was a movie, school of rock. Josh never heard of the movie and decided to sit down to watch. Inside, he was quite sad, he preferred Spongebob to be airing. After a few minutes, Josh heard a crinkle sound within his pocket, his mind clicked on when he remembered the chocolate bar. It was there in all it's purple glory. Josh was a sweet kind of kid. Anything with sugar was his best friend and he couldn't wait to tear it open and chow it all down. Carefully, splitting the paper slightly, Josh used a little more force and opened it halfway, he could literally smell it. Breaking off two pieces, he let them melt in his mouth. He used his tongue to taste the chocolate as he closed his mouth, feeling the creamy sweet solid melt away in his warm cavern. Unknowingly he let out a low "hmmm" and continued to both daydream and watch TV.

Not long after, Andy came back. He was holding a bag and headed straight into the kitchen with a "Hey Josh." The twelve year old didn't feel obliged to follow him so he stayed seated at the end of the bed. After a  few minutes, Andy came out with a bowl in his hands. "Here you go Josh, you must be hungry." Andy states and hands it over. His small hands wrap around the bowl as he takes his from Andy. It's one of his favourite cereals, frosted flakes. Josh knows well to eat these fast. He prefers the crunch over the sogginess. 

Andy has already taken a seat beside him, scrolling through his phone. It's not your average iPhone, or Samsung, just a very old flip phone. "So how are you feeling Josh? Did you eat the pill?" Andy asked with a smile. "I feel better and I ate the pill." He said with a cute twelve year old smile. "Good." He replied and then his phone chimed. "Excuse me Josh." He said with a smile and walked out of the apartment. Josh was done with the cereal and decided to take it into the small kitchen. In the small kitchen was an even smaller bathroom. The twelve year old lunged forward and shut the door behind him as he entered. There was no pain today, just an average number one. Abdominal pain had also subsided, it was there, slightly, but not as bad as last night. After flushing and washing his hands, Josh re-entered the living space and Andy was already stood there.

"Oh sorry, I should have told you where the toilet was." He said scratching the back of his head. "Its okay." Josh replies and takes his seat on the bed, deciding he wants to wear his tattered red shoes (just like Tyler's in guns for hands).

"So Josh I'm heading out to meet a friend, do you wanna come or stay?I mean you can stay, but the apartments aren't safe alone. People could break in, take you or even kill you if I'm not here." Then Josh wasn't going to take any chances. "I-I'll go with you." He says, a little bit of concern on his face. Andy hovers over and puts a hand on the small boys shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said and smiled. Josh nodded in return and stood up to leave with Andy.

It was a cold morning, but the sun was somewhere because the clouds were bright pink mixed with a ting of orange. It looked so beautiful, Josh was mesmerised by the colours and the way the clouds piled along side each other in the sky. His innocent twelve year old mind began to wander, about the kingdom in the clouds. He wondered if the children were playing soccer, he wondered if the parents watched them with laughter. He imagined that the kingdom in the clouds was full of amazing foods lined out on a table, that everyone lived in the king and queen's palace. Oh, he would love to be a part of that. 

Andy turned to look at the little boy who was staring deeply away into the clouds, Josh was literally unaware of the world right now. "Hey Josh." He called, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. "Whatcha thinking about?" Andy asked. Josh smiled and looked back into the clouds. "Have you ever wondered if there was a kingdom in the clouds? Like there's a whole new world of people up there, playing games, with families with moms and dads, living in a huge castle, probably with awesome super powers." 

"There is." Andy simply states and smiles towards Josh, but continues walking. "How do you know?" Josh asked, a smile of hope spreading across his face. There's silence for a few seconds until the older man speaks again. "I've been there." He says, it's sounds mental coming out from a twenty nine years old mouth. "You don't have to believe me Josh, I know I sound crazy, but I have been there. It was amazing! I saw a king and a queen, loads of children and teenagers, families. There was always something to do. And the clouds were amazing you could sleep on them and feel content, it felt like heaven." Andy rambled, Josh just feeling his insides tingle. "Do you go visit all the time?" Josh asked, excited to believe a magical place exists somewhere. "Oh no haha, I only ever went there once, so many years ago, I haven't been back." Andy said, and looked to the ground. "Sometimes I wish I could go back but.." He didn't finish. Josh didn't want to bother him about it. 

"Anyways, we're here." He smiles and walks off into a small single story home. Andy knocks on the door and waits for a reply. "Yo Andy." A rather large man greets. He has a stubble, looks a few pounds and he looks more well rested than Andy. "Lewis." Andy replies and steps up to walk in. "Kids gotta wait out." He says. "Josh you'll be okay right?" The twelve year old nods and watches as the door closes in front of him.

Josh decides to keep himself busy by laying down on the grass and looking up towards the sky. He closed his eyes and imagined about the kingdom in the clouds. Was it really amazing like Andy said? Was it full of happiness and children who were content? Did they have parents that loved them? Josh went back to thinking about his own mother.

Things used to be okay, four year old Josh with a loving mother and father and all that disappeared faster than he could think. This life was a joke and he hated it. He would do anything to visit the kingdom in the clouds. 

Not long after, Andy left the home and went back to the apartment with Josh. Andy was sat on the ground fumbling with a few things, maybe what he collected from Lewis. Josh was laying back on the bed, still mesmerised by such an amazing place. "Andy?" Josh called. The older man hummed in response. "Does every kid get to visit the kingdom in the clouds?" He asked, sounding hopeful. "No it depends on the kid whether they get to see the kingdom, they have to really want it to see them." Andy was saying. Josh sat up almost instantly. "I want it so much I really want to go to the kingdom." He almost squeals, noticing Andy messing with what looked like drugs and injections but he doesn't care.

"I can help you, but you can only go there once." Andy states and lights up a joint in his hands, he begins to smoke it. "Lie down Josh, close your eyes and keep the kingdom of the clouds in your mind." Josh almost instantly does as he is told. 

He closes his eyes, thinks about all the amazing things that happen in the kingdom. Andy continued to smoke the joint and the apartment filled with smoke which Josh could smell. His head felt light, like he was already up in the clouds. He felt as if there was no bed beneath him, like he was floating. "Andy." He calls woozily. The twelve year olds hands grab out in front of him. "I can see it but...I can't reach it." One of his hands reached his neck, he felt like a bug bit him but then it itched right after. 

It was becoming more vivid, the kingdom of the clouds was approaching Josh. 


	3. The Clouds...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and stuff hehe. I think just around two more chapters remain. It will be over soon, thank you so much for the kudos and support!! :,)

Josh sighed in pleasure as he felt his head sinking into the comfort underneath. It felt amazing, heavenly, like he was floating. Dramatically the little boy slowly opened his eyes. He was met with an amazing blue shade hitting his eyes, so immediately he shut them. He didn't want to wake up from the comfort he was in but he had to, he was knocked out for far too long. "Andy?" He called groggily and wiped his eyes and then sat upright, eyes still closed. Squeezing them tight once more, he finally opened them and looked around. This wasn't his home, it wasn't Andy's apartment. It was..

Josh felt the ground underneath him, it was soft and plush against his palms, he darted his eyes downwards. He was sleeping against clouds. The boy began questioning himself, did he make it? Josh was disrupted from his thoughts faster than he could reply to his own question when a voice got his attention. "Finally you're awake." It spoke from behind him. The hairs on Josh's neck stood on end. Josh knew the voice belonged to a male child just like him, it was too squeaky to be a man and too male to be a girl. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." It says softly to Josh. The boy on the other hand turns around to look behind him and is met with a boy with hazel brown eyes, dark black hair and he has crooked teeth, but it looked cute on him. "Sorry I didn't wake you up, you looked so happy asleep so I waited for you." He spoke. Josh felt his cheeks warm up to that confession. "I'm Tyler Joseph." He said and stood up from where he was sat and approached Josh, holding out a hand. "What's your name?" He asked innocently. Josh took his hand. "I'm Josh." He replied standing up beside Tyler, who was a few inches taller. "Just Josh?" He asked, confused. "N-no Joshua William Dun." His full name sounded foreign on his own tongue. 

"It's very nice to meet you Joshua William." Tyler says with his hand out for Josh to shake. Which he does and speaks "It's Josh, you don't have to call me that." He says politely.

Josh studies his surroundings, in the distance are small houses floating on the clouds and way ahead is a huge golden palace, maybe where the king and queen live like he imagined. Josh turned to Tyler and asked him a question. "T-Tyler, is this the kingdom in the clouds?" He asked, hoping the kid knew what he meant. Tyler took Josh's hand and began to walk with him towards the palace. Josh looked behind him. He saw a tree and a swing and he promised himself he'd go relax there later.  "Joshua William.."He began, Josh still affected by the way he was referring to him. "This is Tyroseph Kingdom. It is based in the sky, on the clouds. No mortal can see us, but we can see them." Josh nodded at the information and continued walking hand in hand with Tyler. "My mother and father own this kingdom in the clouds Joshua William, they said it was made for me." He said in a happy tone, it made Josh's heart flutter.

"What's it like here...Tyler?" Josh asked, he was hoping that Tyler would say what he wanted, that everyone was kind, all the children had both parents, that there were tables full of amazing foods. "Well Joshua William, it's an amazing place here. All the kids are happy, we play soccer and do other activities, we all have parents that love us, and we get to eat amazing things with lots of sugar and no one is ever sad here Joshua William, it's an amazing place, no one ever wants to leave." Tyler said and smiled showing his beautiful yet crooked teeth. Josh liked it though and he liked the way Tyler held his hand.

"Joshua William, you must meet my mother and father. They are so delightful, so loving, they treat every child here like their own." Tyler said, hopping up and down with joy, still not letting go of Josh's hand. "I-I would love to meet them Tyler, I want to thank them for letting me visit the kingdom in the clouds." Josh stated smiling towards Tyler. "You will love it here at the Tyroseph kingdom Joshua William, you will forget that you lived anywhere else." Josh smiled. That's exactly what he wanted, he wanted to leave everyone behind, finally to live a long happy life in the clouds along side Tyler and his kingdom.

As they walked along, Josh had a question in the back of his mind and shortly asked Tyler. "If your parents are king and queen, are you a prince?" As daft as it sounded, Josh was just curious. Tyler looked at Josh and smiled. "There is no other place besides king and queen, the prince position doesn't exist." Tyler says and hums. "What if they, you know...pass on?" Josh asked scratching his head, the taller boy chuckling at the question. "No one dies here Joshua William, we are all immortal." He says and let's go of Josh's hand, skipping away towards the palace. "Come on Joshua William, mother and father would love to meet you." 

Josh sped up his pace a little to keep a short distance in between him and the skipping boy. He looked around towards the houses on the clouds lined by each other on both sides. Women were outside tending to their plants, kids sat on the lawn playing ball or just being kids. Everyone that glanced over at Josh gave him a sweet and big smile. He liked it here. It was nothing like back home where his neighbours would glare at him, shut their curtains at the sight of him, or tell him off for something he was unaware of. This was the life.

Shortly the two arrived right outside the palace, the golden doors were wide open and no guards stood by. "Tyler, where are the guards?" Josh asked confused looking both left and right. Tyler giggled. "Josh, Tyroseph is a place of peace and serenity, guards are made to protect the king and queen from violence and riots, there is no such thing here. It's always safe here Josh, I promise." Josh nodded and continued forward with Tyler. They reached the entrance of the palace. The doors were gold with intricate patterns engraved into them, showing a sign that royalty was definitely behind these doors. With a simple touch of his index finger, Tyler opened the doors and watched them dramatically open. Josh looked ahead of him in awe. The room was decorated with flowers, more intricate patterns lie on the walls. A small fountain was situated in the corner and Josh was pretty sure he saw fairies.

Straight ahead of him sat the rulers of the kingdom, the one and only king and queen. They sat in their thrones, all smiles on their faces. The queen wore a white gown that sparkled in the sunlight which seeped through the windows behind them, on her head rested a flower crown made of real leaves and red roses. Her lips were red and her face was as white and perfect as porcelain, she looked like a monument in a museum, absolute perfection. The king on the other hand wore a red cloak like a king would and he wore a golden crown on his head. He had no beard or moustache and it made him look years younger than he actually was. Josh was mesmerised and lost for words, this was real, these beings were real. Softly Tyler whispered in his ear. "Joshua William." He says snapping the shorter male out of his thoughts. "Your highnesses." Josh says and bows obediently. The king and queen chuckle at how adorable Josh is and speak. "Hello there young boy, we appreciate your respect and your kind manners but dear it is not necessary for you to bow down. We know you mean well and have respect for our beautiful kingdom." The queen spoke, a honey mellow sort of voice, it was so comforting. "I'm sorry." Josh replies and stands back up. "Don't worry about it son, please tell us your name." The king requests this time.

"Father his name is Joshua William Dun." Tyler interrupts and stands forward. The king smiles. "So our little mischievous Tyler found you, tell me Joshua, what is your business at the Tyroseph kingdom?" The king questions hoping not to sound so blunt or rude to the small visitor. Josh doesn't know where to begin. He wants to explain to them how long he had been wondering whether a place like this actually existed.

"Your highnesses, I wanted to know if a place existed in the clouds, I wanted to know whether there was a kingdom in the clouds I saw every night, a man helped me to find you here, I didn't know that a place like this existed." Josh rambled. The queen gave him a small smile and the king remained smiling brightly. "Charming child, you are quite the character, Tyler son, please show our guest the banquet table and fill the empty desire within his stomach." The king instructed. "Yes father." Tyler replied and took a hold of Josh's hand. "Follow me Joshua William." The twelve year old mortal nodded and was being dragged away  by Tyler. 

Josh looked around, taking in his surroundings. The palace was immaculate, stunning, so majestic, just like he imagined in his mind. Tyler led them through a door and into a room with a banquet table that could fit around fifty people on each side. "Let's go right down to the end Joshua William." Tyler chirps and drags him, at the end, two other men are seated, they looked around twenty five years old. "Tyler Joseph." One of them calls, his forehead is rather big but his smile is huge on his face.

"What mischievous work are we up to today?" He asks and laughs and also takes a glance at Josh. "I'm showing my new friend around Brendon, he's called Joshua William." Tyler says and sticks out his tongue.  Brendon smiles and turns to look at Josh again. "Hello there, my name is Brendon Urie, nice to meet you." He says and puts out a hand. Josh takes it and replies "I'm Josh, just Josh." shaking his hand. "Would you like to sit with me Josh?" The other male on the opposite side asked. Josh nodded and walked slowly towards him. "Hello Josh, I'm Dallon, it's pleasure to meet you, you are one of our younger residents of Tyroseph." He said and pulled a chair out for the twelve year old to take a seat. Tyler took a seat beside Brendon. "Feel free to eat whatever you like Josh, this food is different to the kind of food on Earth." Brendon states and continues to eat whatever he's eating. 

Josh picked up a few items from the table and set them down on his plate.  Each of the guys recommended a food type for Josh to chew on. "So Josh, how did you end up here?" Dallon asked, turning his body to face the boy and he leaned his head on his hand. "I had a man show me the way, he said he saw the kingdom in the clouds one day and promised to show me the way." Dallon and Brendon exchanged glances. "That was kind of him." Brendon smiled and let Josh continue to eat.

|-/ \\-| 

Tyler and Josh had eaten and exit the banquet room, leaving Dallon and Brendon inside. "Do you know Dallon and Brendon love each other?" Tyler asked innocently, holding Josh's hand. The twelve year old looked at the taller one. "It's not wrong Josh, no one here says anything, we all love each other here." Tyler stated and smiled. Josh was glad he started to refer to him as Josh now. "I like it here Tyler." Josh says and looks to the clouds on the ground, they are so plush against his feet. The two boys have exit the gates of the palace and are heading back down the lines of homes. 

"Tyler, I want to sit on the swing." Josh informed and looked at Tyler with pink cheeks. "I will race you there." Tyler abruptly let go of Josh's hand and ran for the swing. Josh smiled and chased after him, unable to catch up. Tyler panted but landed his bottom on the swing and stuck his tongue out at little Josh. "No fair, you cheated." Josh says and pouts a little but pants also. "I promise I'll let you win next time." Tyler dictates and pats the empty seat next to him. Josh sits down and holds the vine covered rope on the side. 

"Tyler it's so nice here. I love it." Josh says as he slowly rocks on the swing. "My home was really bad, my mom ignored me, she used to sleep with a lot of people, she hurt me when I used to look after myself. I was alone Tyler and I met an amazing guy called Andy, he said he's been here before. So he let me come here. Tyler I might have to go soon, I promise I won't forget you." Josh says and turns to look at the other boy. Sparkles in both their eyes. Tyler immediately hugs Josh and sniffles in his shoulder. "Please don't go Josh, I will miss you, you are my bestest friend." Tyler cries a little into his shoulder. 

"I promise I will come back Tyler, I will ask Andy again to let me go back to you. I just want to say goodbye to my mom, goodbye to Andy and thank him for letting me come here. I just want to hug my mom one last time, even though she doesn't love me Tyler, please don't hate me." Josh pouts ever so cutely as Tyler pulls away. The mortal wipes away the taller boys tears and smiles. "I also want to taste the Earth's food one last time because it doesn't exist here." The candy bar no longer existing in Josh's pocket, just an empty wrapper. Brendon and Dallon told him earlier that no food from Earth existed on Tyroseph. Tyler smiled at josh and instantly landed a quick kiss on Josh's cheek. He blushed in return. 

|-/ \\-| 

The sun was setting and two headed back towards the palace. The queen and king said their goodnights to both Tyler and Josh and also headed to rest. 

"Are you tired Josh?" Tyler asked with the small boy laying right next to him. "I am a little Tyler, but tomorrow is a whole new day. I will ask your mom and dad soon if I can go back to Earth for a bit and ask Andy to let me come back." Josh said and squeezed Tyler's hand. "I will love for you to come back Josh, you are my best friend." Tyler says. 

"You are my best friend too Tyler, goodnight." 


	4. I'll be back, I promise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh goes and promises Tyler he will return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost over guys, I think one or two chapters remain. When it ends will you please comment to me whether it's confusing. I'm really worried about that but hey! Read on! :D

The king and queen were sat in their thrones, talking to each other. "He can't stay here forever without knowing why." The queen was saying. The king on the other hand wasn't pleased by the current situation of what his queen wife was saying. "Darling he is just a child, we can make an exception." He argued. "Honey, you know I would let it go but when he starts crying and starts asking questions we can't just tell him and not send him back." She says. The king has given up arguing with his wife and remains seated and quiet. 

Brendon and Dallon entered the room hand in hand and noticed the tension but decided to keep the atmosphere calm. "Hello Mr and Mrs Joseph, everything okay?" Dallon asked and smiled brightly. "It's just Josh, Dallon, he needs to go back." He nodded. In the back of their minds also, they knew he had to go back. Even they were confused by Josh's sudden arrival and his answer as to why.

There was a sudden calmness as Tyler and Josh both walked in, hand in hand again. "We have a lot to do today Josh, before you decide you want to go." Tyler was blabbing, his parents and the two men eavesdropping in their conversation. "Do you have a drum kit here?" Josh asked innocently, turning to look at a smiling Tyler. "Of course we do Josh, we have so many amazing things! I can't wait to show you!" The immortal cheered with excitement. He really enjoyed the company of Josh.

"Good morning mom, good morning dad." Tyler greets and smiles. "Good morning Mr and Mrs king and queen." Josh says and turns a pink shade. They chuckle at his naive persona. "Me and Josh are going to go eat something, we'll see you later." With that Tyler skipped away with his hand in Josh's. As they walked away, Brendon turned to the king and queen. "Must we send him back? He seems so content." He said, feeling a pang in his chest. Dallon squeezes his hand in reassurance. "Brendon, I'm sorry, you know the rules." 

"Not just a single exception?" He asked once more. The queen sighs and Brendon knows the answer. Head down he leaves the room with Dallon. 

"Do you like it?" Tyler asked with a huge smile, piling something into Josh's plate as he picks and eats from it. "It's cool, I've never seen it before, I mean it tastes nice, I really like sugar." Josh said and smiles in return. A door opens to reveal Brendon and Dallon coming their way. Both all smiles. "So Joshua, are you ready to start the day with something good?" Brendon asked and sat down beside the twelve year old. "Yeah, Tyler promised to show me the drum kit." He said and took a bite from his breakfast. "It's gonna be great Josh, promise you won't stay on Earth for long when you leave." Brendon says and gives the little boy a hug. "I promise."

|-/ \\-| 

Josh looked ahead of him in total awe. He saw this drum kit before. Shiny, royal blue and polished. It was so many numbers long in the store, he convinced himself he was never going to able to afford it. "I've seen this before Tyler, I love it." He said in a whisper, mesmerised by the instruments presence.

Tyler smiled brightly and spoke. "Come on Josh, I really wanna hear you play." He beamed. The twelve year old hesitated but nevertheless approached the drum kit. He sat his tush down on the stool and picked up the drum sticks which were laying on the snare. 

Josh remembered when he used to go out and visit the music store just to hear someone play the drums. He got a few pointers and tips and ended up playing very simple beats before he was thrown out minutes later. With his eyes squeezed shut, trying to recall what he played, he inhaled and exhaled and before Josh knew it, he was playing a simple beat, trying to keep in rhythm and in step. His main hitting instruments were the kick, snare and the hi hat. Them three alone he loved the sound of. It wasn't long before lactic acid began to build in his small muscles and joints he finally ended his piece, looking towards Tyler with a reddened face.

Tyler on the other hand was some what starstruck. He had a huge grin plastered to his face and he was clapping away repeatedly at Josh's solo. "Joshua William Dun! That was stunning!" He chimed. 

Back with the name again. 

"T-thank you. I'm no real good at them." He said and scratched the back of his head.

"Nonsense Josh, it's the best playing I've heard in a long time. Only me, Brendon and Dallon pay attention to this music room. All the other kids and families prefer the outdoor activities." Tyler stated and smiled. 

"What do you all play?" Josh asked, excited.

"Dallon plays bass, he's really good, you should hear him sometime. Brendon and me, we play the piano." Tyler chimed and walked up to the golden grand piano located on the far side of the room. He sat down, shuffled in his seat a little to find a comfortable spot and his fingers began to dance against the ivory keys.

*Insert Truce chords here*

He abruptly stopped playing and looked at Josh. "There's no words for the song." He said with a look of disappointment on his face.

"D-don't worry about it Tyler, it was a-amazing." Josh stuttered and looked at the huge grin that was growing on Tyler's face again.

"Thank you Josh, it means so much to me, maybe one day you and I can write a song and share it with the whole kingdom." That's when he jumped out of his seat and began bouncing around in joy. "Me and you will be the best musicians to have ever lived in Tyroseph." He approached Josh and engulfed him in a huge hug, holding him ever so tightly and never letting go. "You truly are my bestest friend Josh." 

"You are mine too Tyler." 

With that being said, Josh pulled away and reminded Tyler about his little mission. "Will they allow me to come back? I promise I will only be gone for a little while. I'll say bye to mom, buy some chocolate, visit Andy and ask him to let me go back." Josh rambled walking along side Tyler, who seemed a little down about the whole decision but respected it anyway.

"We want you back, I want you back Josh, you'll always be welcome here." Tyler says and gives him one last hug before they trudge through the doors of the main room, where the king and queen are seated.

"Oh Joshua and Tyler." The queen says with a cheery tone and a sweet smile. "Hello Mr and Mrs king and queen." Josh greets and begins to speak.

"I need your permission to leave Tyroseph right now. I miss my mom a lot and I want to say goodbye to her before I return. I want to say bye to a few things, see a few things and come back. I promise I won't take so long. I understand if you don't want me to return." Josh said, his heading hanging down, staring at the ground.

The queen arose from her seat and engulfed Josh into a hug. Josh could feel the motherly love radiate from her, it felt so good, he felt so content. "Joshua, you are always welcome here, I've started to grow an attachment to you. Please come back soon, but I must tell you Josh. There are certain things you must know." She begins to say, holding the little boys shoulders.

"You must learn your truth in your home world, without the truth Josh, you cannot come back, I'm sorry but I really do hope you find the way Josh, you are so bright. I will miss you." Her words are so kind and her tears set Josh's tears off, flowing down his cheeks. The queen wipes them away with her porcelain skin fingers and kisses Josh on his forehead.

The king says his words to Josh and pats his shoulder, but the older male couldn't resist in giving the small boy a hug. 

"You're like a son to me Joshua, please come back soon." He said and bids Josh a safe journey. 

Brendon and Dallon arrive on the scene with the same comforting words and hugs. "We'll be waiting for you little buddy." Dallon says and pats Josh on the back.

"Josh, I need for you to go back to where you woke up from, and trust me when I say when you fall asleep, you'll be back on Earth again. I really hope we meet again." The queen says and dismisses Josh and Tyler. 

They're holding hands again. Tyler really doesn't want to let go, he doesn't want Josh to go. Just for a few errands he tells himself. 

But he might not come back. 

No no, he tried his best to steer from the thought, Josh was coming back for him. 

"I'll try and bring you some candy from home, you'll like it." Josh said but receives an immediate reply.

"I've tried it before but listen Josh, please come back soon okay."Tyler said and grabbed both of Josh's hands. "I don't wanna lose you, I don't want you to become lost, please come back to me, you're my bestest friend and I wanna hear you play the drums again." 

Tylers sobbing now.

Josh instinctively pulls him into a hug and rubs his back. "I will be back Tyler, I love it here, I don't want to leave but I need to see everyone and everything once I go. I mean I won't go back to Earth as much, because here is much better. If my mother ever calls me after, I will go visit but right now I want to live here with you, Brendon, Dallon and your parents." He dictated and listened to Tyler's sniffles. 

He pulls away and places a kiss on the immortals head. "I will come back just for you Tyler." Josh whispers and silently he moved to where he woke up, near the swing on the tree. 

He laid down and turned to look at Tyler who smiled and made his way to the swing. 

"Come back fast Josh, I'll wait for you." 

"I'll come back for you." He replied and closed his eyes, letting fatigue take over him, and slowly his body was falling into sleep. The clouds were really that comforting.

Tyler swung a little, trying hard not to blink, knowing Josh would disappear just like that. He cried again and wiped his tears and like that, Josh was gone.


	5. The Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelation Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for anything that doesn't make sense. Hopefully the next and final chapter will make sense to you. I feared that it would confuse my readers, truly sorry, please enjoy nevertheless ^•^ <3

"I promise you Tyler, I promise..." Josh mumbled as his body shook side to side. Still calling out to Tyler.

Immediately his eyes shot open, red veins scattered in his white eye balls. The twelve year old sat up and exhaled, he looked around. It was Andy's apartment. Josh held his head and noticed the pills were gone from the table. The TV remained in front of the bed and Andy himself was no longer in sight. 

"Andy." Josh called and ruffled his hair whilst pulling the covers off of himself. On the floor were needles and patches of white but he dismissed them. Andy was probably out, I mean Josh was unconscious for a whole day. So the kid decided to jump out of bed, turn on the TV and watch some Spongebob. 

It wasn't on right now.

Instead Josh turned towards the door and headed out, remembering that everyone wanted him to come back. He decided to go all the places he wanted before going back go Tyroseph. 

First stop was home. He would come back later to ask Andy the favour of letting him go back and to make sure not to worry. With that Josh left.

|-/ \\-| 

The streets were empty again, no people, no children. Just the bitter cold and the finger numbing wind. It was already so dark, must have been around nine. Josh put up with it because he knew when he got back to Tyroseph, the weather would be nothing like this. It was so amazing there. He couldn't get the scenery out of his mind, the clouds, the palace, the town, the music room, the drum kit with his name all over it. 

Josh reached his home and stood outside for a minute, looking at it. This is where he grew up and lived a rough life. But it was all worth it, a kingdom was waiting somewhere for him. 

With that moment, he approached the door and turned the handle. He stepped inside his home, a whole wave of memories flashing in his eyes. Where he sat alone and ate cereal, the radiators which didn't radiate heat in the coldest of temperatures. A hole in the wall his dad made before he ran away. This is where the loneliness got to him. His mother ignored him or hurt him whenever she felt the need. But this was his home at the end of the day, it was the roof over his head. He told himself that when he goes back, he will come back to visit all the time, maybe bring Tyler with him.

Josh approached the kitchen rummaged the shelves for any cereal. There was just enough for half a bowl, so he just grabbed the box and walked around the house eating from it. 

Josh walked up the stairs to see his mothers bedroom wide open. She had gone out, maybe to bring home another man. Did she care a slightest bit about Josh? He sighed and approached his room instead. His bed was just the way he left it, no covers and his coat spread across his mattress, taking the role of his comforter that was no longer there. 

He sat down on his bed and examined the contents of his bedside drawer. There was a drawing of a drum kit, some old school work he never did. And at the bottom was a card. 

It was from his dad. 

He remembered this, and if he remembered correct, there was money inside. His dad wasn't totally useless. 

Josh pulled out the card and read it.

'To my amazing son, happy 11th birthday. I love you with all my heart. I wish I could see you again. Josh, I'm so proud of you. I'm always thinking about you son. Love dad x'

Josh smiled and rummaged through the drawers and pulled out twenty dollars. It made him happy now that he could buy candy and take it back for Tyler.

He fished his hands out of the cereal box and shook it to find that there was no more left. Like the messy kid he was, he threw somewhere in the room and dusted his hands. Josh grabbed his money and exit his bedroom looking back at it. He was coming back, he had to, to say bye to his mom.

The twelve year old glanced at the wall clock in his home and read the time, it was 10:43pm. Quite late, his mom should be home in around an hour. With that thought he exit the house and made his next stop at the super market. 

He managed to keep warm in his jacket, knowing he didn't need his coat anymore. His hands were shoved their furthest into his pockets and he held on to his money tight. Josh wanted to go back tonight, so there was no time to go visit the music store which had probably already closed up by now.

Josh started to recall when he was in pain and was vomiting, he made it all the way to the store, just to use the restroom. He also kinda stole from there, the memory was kind of embarrassing but any other family or kid in his shoes could understand the situation. Josh told himself he would do his best to avoid the security guard.

The same lights from before flashed in the cold night. The whole place was dead silent and empty again. Little Josh hadn't entered the supermarket yet, he was taking small strides, hoping to see if he could spot the security man. He was probably sat behind his chair, watching the monitors like a blood thirsty hound. 

As he hid behind a stack of sledges, he looked around the entrance. Anyone could mistake him as a thief. But he must not be caught, it would delay his time to go back and he couldn't stand to imagine Tyler crying again. He was about to step out and enter when a familiar face started to power walk towards the store.

It was Andy.

He watched as he entered and Josh scooted away a little to see the view of the inside. 

It was the security guard again, he caught another poor soul, probably also trying to steal.

"You're gonna be in a lot of trouble young man." The security guard's voice boomed, sending chills down Josh's spine. 

"Josh! There you are!" Andy says to the kid who's shaking now. "I told you not to run off without me." 

Josh really wanted to call out to Andy but that freak man mountain was there and he didn't want to shake the little boy who was as scared as anything. 

Instead, he watched as Andy and the small boy walked away, just like they did the other day. Josh kept his cover and crept up behind them. Maybe he will just follow them back to the apartment. Maybe Andy forgot about him too, just like his mother had done. 

The thought made him sad but it gave him more reason to leave this crappy Earth, he wanted to be with the king and queen that loved him like a son. And Tyler that made him his best friend. Josh never had a best friend ever.

Josh tried his best to keep quiet and follow Andy and the other kid,carefully. They sat down on a bench like they did before.

"Nice to meet you Ryan, I'm Andy." The older male said and the little boy shook his hand.

The conversation was almost as identical to the one he and Josh had.

"I want to learn to play the drums, but I don't have enough money." Andy said to Ryan, who was intrigued in what he was saying. Josh furrowed his eye brows and and tutted under his breath. This man was a fraud, stealing other kids dreams. 

Confused as he was, Josh got up from his hiding spot as he saw Andy stand up and walk on ahead with Ryan. He knew deep down he shouldn't have come back, everyone forgot about him already and found other new best friends. His mother also couldn't give a toss as to where her only son was.

Josh had his head hung down low, not wanting to recall anything. A few tears fell but he wiped them away for he was going to live in a kingdom of peace forever.

Andy, Ryan and Josh arrived at the tattered apartment block again. It was so run down, Josh only just realised, and how crumbled the place was. Maybe he was just remembering how perfect Tyroseph was. It had amazing gold doors with intricate patterns. Clouds to walk on that felt dreamy under your feet, food that tasted out of this world. Compared to Earth, that place was truly magnificent. 

Josh was keen on asking Andy if he would do him one last favour of taking him back to the kingdom in the clouds. Just this one final favour and Andy could live his life. He needed to see Tyler again. The twelve year old wasn't sure whether he should knock or something. 

He stood in front of the door and breathed in and out, gently lifting up his hand to knock. But a sudden muffling of various footsteps caught him off guard. He remembered what Andy said about the kidnappers and thieves that came around. He didn't want to get involved. 

Josh looked behind him to find any quick refuge from whoever was coming to probably get him. 

His eyes caught sight of a door which was slightly ajar and he quickly ran inside as the footsteps got louder and more rambunctious.

Josh saw a group of no more than five police officers running around a corner and stand in front of Andy's apartment door. They slammed their bodies into the door before it opened and they flooded inside.

"Mr Andy Park, you are under arrest---" Josh couldn't make out anything else after that, it was all muffled. He saw Ryan crying and a police woman was holding his hand, sending him reassuring words.

This was just great! Josh was so close, so close to going back to Tyroseph and now Andy had been arrested. How was he supposed to go back? He wanted to storm out of the room he was in and yell to Andy to take him back before he was taken away. But it wasn't going to work.

Everything had failed and Josh was stuck on this crappy Earth forever. After a few moments, Josh just creeped out of the room and exit the apartment complex and decided to just go home. He wasn't going back. He wasn't going to see Tyler anymore. 

Something was tugging on his heart repeatedly and he just wanted to scream so loud and beg anyone to take him back.

He reached home again and the door was still open. It had gotten very late. 

Josh was surprised when he noticed his mother sat by the table. Her hands were in her hair, like she was frustrated. Her face was red, her eyes were puffy and Josh had never seen her like that since his dad left.

Forgetting what he was thinking about, Josh closed the door silently and his mother flinched, must have been the cold air. The little boys eyes softened and he didn't approach his mother too much, just in case she went crazy on him.

"Mommy?" Josh called, ever so gently and quietly, in a velvet tone, he knew deep down his mother was fragile.

He jumped back immediately and fell to the floor when she abruptly stood up and slammed her hands against the table and then turning her heel to storm upstairs. She was mad, Josh made her mad. 

Oh how he wished he was back there again. A few more tears fell and he sniffled, wiping them away with the back of his hand.

He took a seat at the table and slumped in his chair. The table was a mess, papers were littered everywhere, surprisingly a few notes of money lay scattered and a newspaper. It must have been really old since no one in their home read the newspaper. It must've been from when his dad was still here.

Josh picked it up anyway to examine it. The headline was quite in your face and Josh was shocked by it.

'Many children go missing in the ---- area, it's  like some sort of alien abduction.' 

Josh scoffed at the headline, it sucked. A list of names in the article got his attention. Maybe he knew these kids from school. Maybe the rotten ones got kidnapped. Who knew? 

'Kelly Ashton'

'Samuel Carlos Rodriguez'

'Jackson Towns'

'Alice Brecken'

'Tommy Bates'

'Tyler Robert Joseph'

'Joshua William Dun'

Josh shook his head at the newspaper. He was gone for so long he was already deemed as missing. Maybe that's why his mother was so mad and upset. Maybe she hated Josh now for running away like that. Did that mean she really loved him deep down? She had a really weird way of showing it.

Not long after a sound of footsteps got his attention. His mother was descending from the stairs wearing something that wasn't her usual attire.

She wore a White dress coat. A White button up and some skinny jeans along side some heels. Josh never knew his mother had such kind of clothes.

She glanced over at his direction and then at the newspaper. Pulling out her mobile she called a taxi firm to take her to the police station. Josh knew she had to tell the authorities that he was home safe and that he was okay. Josh decided to tag along just so they knew his mother wasn't mad.

When the cab driver arrived, Josh scrambled into the back and his mother at the front. It was so silent and so awkward. His mother didn't speak, neither did the driver. Josh just played with his hands and looked out of the windows. He barely ever travelled to this side of the town. It was too far and he didn't like taking the bus.

Not long after the cab stopped outside the police station. Josh hopped out and waited for his mother to pay the fee. Whilst waiting he looked over at the building. It was quite old looking and scary, but the bright lights coming from the inside made it look less intimidating. 

He and his mother both entered the police station and headed towards the desk. The people here looked scary so he held on to his mothers sleeve, feeling her jump.

A woman at the desk looked his way and then to his mother. "Our chief is waiting for you in the last door on the left." she concludes.

"Thank you." His mothers voice croaks. Josh at this point was debating on whether he should go in and sit in on a boring chat or stay in the waiting room. 

Speaking of which, he really needed to pee right now. Untangling himself from his mother, Josh turned away into the men's rest room. He hadn't used to rest room since he landed back on Earth. After washing his hands with bubble soap, Josh exit and sat in the waiting room. 

He sighed a little, the atmosphere was boring and all the people were busy working. A policeman entered and then one left every so often. The TV was also boring, just talking about recent events.

Just then a familiar tapping of shoes echoed in the halls and Josh saw his mother. She had red eyes again. "Please somebody hand over a bucket." The policeman beside her called. Immediately a woman hands over a cardboard shaped hat and his mother pukes into it.

Josh was scared, he'd never seen his mother so sick and distressed. It was sad. She was his mother at the end of the day.

When they left the building, the two got inside a police car this time. Josh thought they were going home but the route was different to the one they took before with the cab guy.

As the car halted, Josh looked outside of his window and noticed that they stopped outside a hospital. 

He got it now. 

It was his mother. Her health was atrocious right now, she was puking and she didn't look like she had been sleeping either, those men made her sick. Josh furrowed his eye brows. He was gonna hurt those men who hurt his mother. 

They stepped out and entered the hospital. The policeman saying a few words to the lady at the desk and then to the sick individual, who just nodded repeatedly.

"I understand if you can't do this." He said and put a hand on her shoulder. 

Josh was scared, was his mother dying of something? 

They walked down the hallways, a nurse showing them the way. It was quite a long walk and Josh was too busy staring at multiple patients but managed to keep up. After what seemed like forever. They halted and Josh caught his breath.

He watched as his mother tensed as they reached a room that read morgue. The policeman nodded his head and allowed her to enter, Josh standing right behind his mother, confused.

The nurse in the hospital walked into the room and stood by one of the areas, turning to Josh's mother.

"I'm sure." She began. "Please show me." 

With that, the nurse opened the drawer and Josh turned to stone at his mothers shrill scream. Her hands covered her ears and tears flew out of her eyes and she just kept screaming and screaming. The policeman tried to console her and the nurse was in tears also.

His mother wailed this time.

"That's him, that's my precious baby boy." She sobbed into the policemans shoulder.

Josh was struck so hard right now, what was going on? He was so curious yet so scared of his mothers sudden outburst, what did she see?

He stepped forward to get a good glance of what it was?

He tried, he tried his utmost best not to choke on his own breath. 

Just like that it was taken from him, never did he realise, never did Josh ever think..

...he'd see himself laying dead before his own eyes...


	6. A Better Son..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things must come to an end..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually the final chapter, sorry if it seemed rushed, I tried my hardest to be discreet about the story line and I hope after reading this less of you are confused. 
> 
> Trigger warnings, contains mentions of violence and gore.

Josh still stood there, trying to fathom what he was seeing.

This couldn't be, Josh couldn't be dead. But how or when? No, this was a lie, his mind was playing tricks on him. 

"M-m-m-m-momma?" Josh whimpered tugging on his crying mothers sleeve. "I-I-I-I-it's m-m-m-me j-j-j-josh." He blubbered, but it was no use, she couldn't see him, nor hear him. Josh was trapped in another dimension, a dead persons dimension.

The mortals words now became echoes to Josh's ears.

"If it brings you any peace, I'm pleased to let you know that the culprits have been arrested." The policeman informed Josh's mother. "Bringing my son back would bring me peace, Josh giving me a second chance to be a better mother would bring me peace. T-they say you don't realise what you have until you lose it. I-I f-feel l-like I've lost e-everyt-t-thing." The woman stuttered.

Josh listened to his mothers words. If only she tried sooner, if only dad didn't leave her, if only that man didn't come home that night and throw him out.

Josh would still be alive. 

He examined himself again. His body was so pale, his eyes were closed and just by looking at the corpse of himself, he could tell there were no signs of life left. Just the top part of Josh showed, from the waist he could see stitch marks and he really didn't want to see any lower than that.

The twelve year old turned to his mother and got on his knees since she was already down on the ground. Though she couldn't see him, nor hear him, maybe she could feel his presence. Josh's arms flew around his mothers shoulders and he hugged her. He hugged her so tight, with all his might and cried. Letting all his tears fall and in that moment when his mother opened her eyes, for a brief moment she could see and feel her deceased son hugging her.

"I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry I was a bad son, I'm sorry I went out all the time without telling you. I'm sorry I befriended strangers. I'm sorry I wasn't worth loving enough. I'm sorry I stole money from you to stay alive, I'm sorry dad left us, I'm sorry along the way I died and I'm so sorry, you can't see me right now. Mommy! I'm so so sorry, I made you cry, I will never ever forget you mommy! I love you s-so much-ch." He stuttered, feeling warm arms some how wrap around him. She could feel her son, for that brief moment it was just them two and their goodbyes.

|-/ \\-|

Josh still stuck around in the hospital though they couldn't see him, nor could he get their attention. The policeman was briefing his mother on what possibly happened to Josh.

"We still need information from the culprits and results show your son was drugged at first like all the other victims, but from what we have gathered, around twenty children have been missing, we have recovered all of them except one, Tyler Robert Joseph. Tyler was kidnapped around five months ago and we aren't certain whether he's alive or dead. From the way all these kids were found, we can only conclude that he's also dead and has been dumped somewhere. Tyler was an orphan, his parents died earlier when their car collided into a gay couples car, Brendon Urie and Dallon Weekes. Tyler was sent to a child's home and used to sneak out. Our experts are still on the case. From all the bodies we had found, the children's livers and kidneys had all been missing. We are pretty sure these kids organs had been taken to be sold on the black market." 

A fresh batch of tears fell from his mothers eyes, she was taking in what the man was saying. She knew other children had suffered, but this was extreme, they were just kids.

"A man named Andy was responsible for most of these kidnappings, our latest victim, I can't give a name, explained that a security guard falsely accused him of theft and Andy arrived on scene to save him. He claimed he wanted to play drums and that he hated his life. Andy had been an offender when he was young. He had been rushed to hospital one day and almost died from a drug overdose but the doctors managed to revive him. Ever  since he remained under the radar and all these crimes, he had been doing for a long time now. Most of these children's parents didn't care about what happened to their children. We got some eye witnesses noticing children appearing and disappearing near Andy's apartment. One of which spotted Josh and didn't report anything since a couple of hours ago."

She was still sobbing but managed to stop too many tears from falling. "Someone saw my baby?" She asked, Josh sat beside his mother and placed a hand on her knee. "I'm really sorry Mrs Dun, I cannot imagine what is going through your head right now. I promise we will bring Joshua and all the other children to justice." 

After the meeting, Josh and his mother travelled back home in a police car, surprisingly, a few flowers lay strewn at their front door.

'For Josh' They read.

Holding back her sobs, Mrs Dun opened the door to her house and closed it. Josh entered and watched as she fell against the door and began to sob. 

"Oh God, Josh, I want you back in my arms, I messed up, I'm a disgusting mother. Baby I wish you came back." She wailed, head in her hands and knees. 

Josh couldn't help but cry too, he wanted to be in his mothers arms, he wanted her to see him. he wanted her to hear him, he'd rather go back to the neglecting days then see his mother broken like this.

She wiped away her tears and stood up, looking around, taking in everything, remembering how happy things used to be, how over the moon she was when Josh entered the world, his small baby hands wrapped around her fingers. 

She promised him safety and protection and she failed,

With the guilty thoughts, Mrs Dun entered Josh's bedroom. It hurt her so much when she noticed he had no comforter, there was a pile of clothes on the floor, a cereal box and other little bits like pencils. 

She noticed the green camo coat laying on his bed. Gently, Mrs Dun sat down and grabbed the coat and laid down on her son's bed. The coat held tightly against her, more tears spilling from her already red and stinging eyes. 

Josh also trudged up the stairs seconds later, to see his mother crying and clutching his coat. The boys lips quivered and his heart hurt so much. He walked over to his bed and laid down next to his mother, as close as he could. He felt strong arms wrap around his small body, he was tired of crying and tired of being stuck in another dimension.  

"I love you." He said in a broken voice and sniffled.

"I love you too baby, please forgive me." 

|-/ \\-|

"Josh! Josh!" 

"Just a minute mom!"

"Josh!" 

The male woke up gasping, he breathed in and out repeatedly as his eyes met with Tyler's.

"You're back Josh, I missed you." Tyler stated and engulfed Josh into a massive bear hug. "I waited for you." He whispered, not pulling away. Josh had no feeling in his body, he remembered everything that happened to him. 

Andy was no friend, he was a criminal, he was a murderer. Yes he let him visit the kingdom but in the process he murdered him and Josh never woke up. His mother had cried, so many tears, he wasn't able to tell her he was okay. Andy took that away from him.

Before he knew it, Josh was bawling into Tyler's arms. The immortal just held him tight and told him to "let it all out."

"I died Tyler, I died and-and, my momma, my momma Tyler, she couldn't see me and she's all alone now, Tyler!" He cried and shook in the boys arms. 

"I'm sorry Josh, I'm so sorry. Mother always said the world is a cruel and a selfish place, that's why I'm here. I'm with them forever now. I promise Josh, it all gets better." Tyler said and kissed the small boys head. 

The king and queen had arrived on the scene along side Brendon and Dallon who had sparkle filled eyes.

"Dear Joshua, I'm sorry, I'm sorry about what happened to you. But you had to know, I couldn't keep you here and tell you you're not allowed to go back. The purpose was for you to see the truth. And you did, you didn't become a lost soul. I'm so proud of you dear child." The queen said and kissed Josh on the head before engulfing him into a motherly hug. 

The rest gave their words and hugs, all along the same lines as the queen. "I only promise you life here will get better, I will treat you just like a mother should Joshua, you are no longer alone, I promise you." The queen stated and smiled lovingly towards Josh.

|-/ \\-| 

Josh was still thinking about his mother, he loved her so much, he missed her so much, but he started to believe that the people of Tyroseph, the king, the queen, Brendon, Dallon and Tyler could keep him happy. 

He could never forget his mother, no.

But he could be loved just as much by these people.

Right now, he was restless. Carefully he removed himself from Tyler's hold and exit the room he was sleeping in. 

Josh wanted to feel a cool air on his face, one that would let his fears, his sadness and worries fly away. 

He stepped out, the clouds still white, the sky navy blue and littered with stars. Josh looked up towards the sky and closed his eyes. He could still feel his mothers warmth, he could feel her presence. God he missed her.

"I promise you'll be just fine." Josh shook at the voice. 

It was Brendon.

Josh just smiled but his lips automatically fell downwards. He began to blubber a little. "How long does it hurt for Brendon?" He asked and let Brendon hold him in a side hug. "Not long Josh, I promise, everyone here will help you to forget your sadness, it's a rule here, to never bring up what hurt you most. Some people follow the rule, some choose not to. I was torn when I found out the truth. Me and Dallon were calling for help but no one heard us. We knew Josh, but I couldn't imagine the pain you're feeling, you are so young, so innocent, so naive, but I promise you, you will forget the pain." He said and kissed Josh's head.

"I won't ever forget her Brendon." He says and wipes his face with his own sleeve.

"I know Josh, no one will make you forget her."

"Brendon?"

"Yes Josh?"

"I understand if you don't wanna tell me, but does anyone know what happened to Tyler?" Brendon bit his lip.

He had a right to know, they were both prey to the same predator, just this one time and then no more.

"Tyler didn't like the care homes, he cried endlessly for his parents but they were dead at the time. Tyler befriended...Andy. He used to tell him what was okay and what was not. He also promised to show Tyler a better place. Just like you Josh, he was naive, so innocent. And one day he offered to show Tyler the special place. 

When Tyler got woozy and high from what Andy was smoking, he injected some sort of anaesthetic into him and it knocked him out cold. 

During that time, he was taken away and they extracted most of his vital organs, kidneys, liver, heart. He bled out eventually before taking his heart away. The organs they took, they sold to the hospitals. They were unaware of where the organs were coming from and from all those fresh organs they made so much money, just to drug and murder more innocent children.

With the other kids, they disposed of the bodies. Your body was found in a black bag in the dump. However, what they did to Tyler was..." He paused, trying to comprehend whilst explaining.

"Tyler was, they, they destroyed him, they detached his body parts with hack saws and just dumped him into the ocean. That's why...that's why they never found him. They never will find him. His body is long gone, sunk to the bottom of an ocean. When Tyler arrived here, his parents hid the truth from him. One day like you, he craved foods from the Earth but was not allowed to be sent back. He cried for endless days, he fell into fits of rage and distress, the queen forbade anyone to enter the kingdom without reason of knowing why. She had to see her son in such a terrible way. She couldn't do this to anyone else, hence why you had to go discover the truth Josh." Brendon explained and listened to the boys silent breathing.

"He doesn't like to talk about it anymore but Josh, he appreciates you more than anything, only he can feel what you feel, Tyler will make you feel safe and at home. I know he can make you happy Josh." 

Josh looked up to Brendon. 

"I promise I will keep Tyler happy, and I also promise to keep an eye out on my momma." Brendon pulled him close.

 

"I promise to be a better son from up here..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an epilogue in mind for this and it's up to you guys whether I should write it, please leave feedback since it's the end, I wanna know all your guys opinions and also the guests :D


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna is the fictional mother of Josh, I didn't want use the real one just in case it came off as disrespectful, I know momma Dun is an amazing woman :,) please enjoy and leave comments <3

Today is the day. Today is the day she finally decides she has to let go. No matter what, Josh will always be in her heart, he will never be far away. 

At 2pm she organised her son's funeral. It took around a week for her to grieve. She lost her husband, her mind and now her baby boy. 

Inside, Anna knew, she was a worthless mother, a selfish woman who pushed her son into the hands of death. The thoughts haunted her, but now Josh was in a place where happiness was always present, where food was always served to make Josh happy. Her little Joshua was happy up in the clouds wasn't he?

Anna knew it in her heart, her little soldier son would be just fine, as much as she wanted him by her side and to hold him, she was content to know her baby boy was safe, happy and living a beautiful life, somewhere in the clouds.

"I miss you Joshua, I love you."

|-/ \\-|

"Tylerrrrrrrrr Josephhhhhhh." Josh exaggerated as he stopped bashing on the drum kit. Tyler had fallen behind again on his piano and it amused him greatly.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you Tyler?" Josh asked, narrowing his eyes. Tyler gave him a playful smirk and then stuck his tongue. "Joshua William, how could you accuse me of such?" Tyler asked with a pout and crossed his arms. "I'm not accusing you, I'm just asking." Josh said and shrugged his shoulders with a smile. 

"From the top again right Josh?" Tyler asked and winked at the drummer, who just broke out into a smile at his best friends sudden question.

It wasn't long before the two were making noise and Tyler was yelling weird things along side the tune.

"Yeah my name is Tyler,

I am a smiler, 

My best friend drummers name is Skylar,

Okay maybe that's a lie,

I'll tell you my drummer buddy is shy,

He likes to munch on cherry pie,

Joshua William Dun, isn't that right?"

Josh couldn't take it and ended up breaking the beat and laughing like a maniac. "Seriously Tyler, that's the best thing you've screamed this entire week." He said and wiped away a tear. "You think?" Tyler asked and clapped his hands like an eager beaver. 

Josh nodded and admired his best friends cheeriness. It suited him so much. Seeing Tyler a week ago with tears streaming down his cheeks broke his heart. Just like he saw his mother cry over his loss. 

But this, this boy here, Tyler Joseph was his comfort now, his reason to be so cheery.

"Okay let's---" 

"Hey guys!" Dallon yelled as he entered the music room along side a very smiley Brendon Urie. "Hey guys." Josh said and waved with a drum stick in his chubby hand. 

"We could hear you jamming from miles away." Brendon stated and ruffled the mini drummers hair, Tyler just smiled adoringly at Josh. "Did you hear Tyler's awesome screamo lyrics?" Josh asked. "How could I not? You're quite the lyricist Ty." Brendon said and took a seat by him at the piano. "How about a jam sesh?" Dallon asked, hearing the boys yell "Yeah!" 

"Okay but first before anything, Josh Mr And Mrs Joseph are calling for you, it's something very important, I think it's some what a closing chapter for you." Brendon stated and smiled over at the boy. "I'll come with you Josh." Tyler said and instantly jumped up from his seat. The twelve year old drummer nodded and stood up from his chair, Tyler grabbing his hand as he approached him. "I'm here for you now." He said and smiled warmly.

It's true, ever since he arrived at Tyroseph as a citizen, Tyler always did his best to make Josh feel like the other world had never existed. It's true, some nights, Josh would just break out into mass fits and sobs when realisation hit him the hardest, Tyler was so strong, he didn't need Brendon, Dallon or his parents help to comfort Josh. "I'm here for you Josh, I'm here to hold your hand now, show you a better life and a better place." With those words being spoken Tyler would let Josh rest his little head on his legs and sing to him.

"You are the oceans great waves,  
Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach,  
Yet the waters ever change,  
Flowing like time,  
The path is yours to climb." 

And with those words being sung to him, Josh is able to fall asleep, Tyler running his small hands through his best friends hair. "I'll take care of you." He says before drifting off into sleep. 

Hand in hand, the two arrive before Tyler's parents, smiling and content, Tyroseph is a world full of hopes and dreams. 

"Dear Josh, I see you are fitting in very well here, my precious Tyler trying his utmost best to make you feel at home." Mrs Joseph states, smiling brightly towards the little boy, who just nods in reply.

"Josh, today is something important related to you, it's one of the biggest days for your mother back on Earth. Today, she has decided to let you go, it's your funeral today." She says, but calmingly, not to set him off. He nods but decides not to speak. 

"Since this revolves around you, you can go to Earth and watch your funeral from there, say your final goodbyes forever."

Forever.

That triggers the tears that had welled in his eyes at the whole situation. 

Tyler let go of his hand and held Josh's shoulders, rubbing a hand up and down on his right bicep. "Josh don't worry, I'm here for you I promise." Tyler whispered in his ears. Quickly, Josh wiped his tears away and swallowed a lump. He exhales and says his words. 

"I want to go, I want to say goodbye Mrs Joseph, I want Tyler to come with me." He says, taking a hold of Tyler's hand this time, the other boys cheeks heating up and turning a pink shade. He loved Josh a lot. 

Mrs Joseph smiles and opens her mouth to speak. "Of course he can go with you. Tyler, be on your best behaviour okay?" She fakingly scolds her only son. 

|-/ \\-| 

The great thing about Tyroseph was the selection of clothes, they were endless. And also customising what you want to wear but this magical process didn't transfer onto the Earth, so whatever your soul left in, that's what you had to roam as a ghost in. Rules.

However, back on Earth Anna watched as her sons casket was being carried by four neighbours. They offered to help carry her son into his grave, six feet under the ground. It was the least they could do. Since she had no real relatives, neighbours came to support Anna. It was a hard time, but for her son's soul, she had to stay strong.

Josh and Tyler sat in the clothes they passed in, watching the funeral unfold. Not all of the chairs had been used up, so they took a seat not really caring since no one could see them anyway. 

The priest said his words before Anna was called up. This was her moment.

"I know most of you don't know me or my son personally, I know you would see him around and assume that he was little bad boy." She smiled.

"When I gave birth to my baby boy, I was so proud, so proud of him. My Joshua was my world, he still is even though he no longer breathes the air that we do. I remember when he held onto my finger with his little hands, I could imagine how tiny and how fragile his bones were, I loved him head to toe. 

My little baby started to blossom into such a boisterous little toddler. Cheeks the size of a chipmunk, messy head of hair, always wanting a hug or a story for bed time. Creeping into his parents room when he felt scared or alone."

Tyler grabbed Josh's hand.

"Even when things took a dark turn, my baby remained so strong. I disconnected myself from the world, from my baby boy and didn't realise what I had done. He was surviving, coping alone. His father had left us and I was selfish, I stopped being the caring mother I was supposed to be. I became self indulgent, forgot about the poor breathing soul that lived in my very home which soon became a house."

The tears came rolling, and Tyler squeezed his hand.

"I hurt him for wanting to survive, I was unaware of what he did, what lengths he went through to survive. He ate cereals without milk, never did he go to social services, because he loved me and I betrayed my beautiful baby boy." 

Anna was sobbing now, Josh trying to hold everything back with such strength.

"I didn't even realise what was going on, my baby didn't come home, something was repeatedly clicking in my head like a metronome. What was I doing? Why was I torturing my Joshua? But I realised too late, before I knew it, he'd disappeared and I was unable to find him. That was until I had received a phone call, stating they found a young persons body.

I prayed, with every fibre of my being, that this wasn't my little boy, he was alive and that they were gonna find him. And they did, but not living and breathing. 

I had to see my little boy lifeless, I could feel him calling out to me, screaming at me to see him. That day I failed to be a mother, to be a better person, Josh's death took that away from me and I deserve it. But Joshua, my dearest Joshua William, if you can hear me, or see me, please forgive me for being a selfish mother, for not looking out for you like I should have. For driving you away and losing you forever. I promise in another life I will try my hardest, I will always hold you close in my arms."

The women in the chairs blubbering, the men facing down towards the ground. Josh's head in Tyler's neck, still holding his hand, tears streaming down both their faces.

"Joshua William Dun, my one and only love, my one and only son, I'm letting you go, I'm letting you live life in the heavens. I will think about you everyday, but today honey, I'm putting you in the ground, I'm going to let you rest now, promise me you won't forget me right?"

"I promise mommy." 

"Baby boy, I would give anything, just to see you one more time, hold you one more time, kiss you one more time, but I'm not worthy of chances anymore baby.

Goodbye my baby boy, I'm forever holding your hand now, no matter how far away, I will always and unconditionally love you, rest in peace." 

At that moment, the body was taken into the ground and buried. The stone that lie in Josh's place read the following: 

'Joshua William Dun   
Aged 12   
Only son of Anna Dun  
You will always be in our hearts, in your mothers soul you will live on, may angels guide you to your kingdom in the clouds' 

|-/ \\-| 

That was it, people went back to Anna's for further support and left as darkness started to hit the Earth. 

She changed her clothes, got into her pajamas and decided to sleep in Josh's bed tonight, to feel her sons lingering musky smell, as part of letting go.

Before doing anything, she walked around and cleaned up a little in her son's room, knowing he would appreciate the little gesture if he was still alive. Anna headed for the curtains and looked out into the night, watching the stars twinkling, imagining one being her son, looking down at her. She grabbed the piece of fabric and looked down into her garden.

There he was, waving goodbye.

Tears instantly welled up in her eyes again but this time she smiled, content knowing her son was happy. Beside him stood the long lost child the police were still searching for, Tyler. 

Together, she knew they could move on, they had each other now, and together they could watch her from above.

"Wanna go play some more drums Josh?" Tyler asked still waving and grabbing the drummers hand.

"Of course I do." 

 

The End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if any of you cried, I know I did, I mean this story ended so soon, I feel like I lost a truly great friend. Thank you for sticking by me through these chapters, for being amazing skeleton clique, stay alive for me frens, I'm always here if you need me :,) I love you all
> 
> Thank you again <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore any grammar mistakes, I try to fix as many as possible ^__^


End file.
